The First
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Apa benar bocah didepannya ini siswa SMA? Kenapa terasa sangat meragukan. / "Hei, mana bisa begitu, paman. Bagaimana jika kita taruhan?" / "Taruhan denganmu pasti tidak akan menguntungkan bagiku." a Kihyun fanfiction, BL
1. Chapter 1

**Araelf Mizuchi Malter  
**

 **.**

 **First Kiss**

 **.**

 _Ada yang bilang cinta itu seperti menunggu bus._

 _Kadang yang datang bukanlah yang selalu kau harapkan._

"Shit."

Pria yang menggunakan jas berwarna hitam dengan wajah tampan dan mata sehitam arang itu mengumpat. Kaki berbalut sepatu pantofelnya menendang ban mobil miliknya dengan keras.

Dan dia menyesal setelahnya. Ini benar-benar sakit. Tapi walaupun kesakitan wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar, hanya kening yang berkerut satu-satunya ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya.

Dalam hati mengumpati nasibnya yang benar-benar sial hari ini.

Mobil mewah yang dikendarainya sepulang dari tempat pertemuan bisnis tiba-tiba saja mogok ditengah jalan. Sialnya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun tentang mesin. Supir? Dia tidak suka disupiri, itu membuatnya lebih repot.

Lelaki tampan bernama Kim Kibum itu bergidik kedinginan. Ini pertengahan bulan desember dan salju sedang turun dengan lebatnya, otomatis suhu udara disekitarnya juga jadi semakin dingin.

Mengusap kedua lengannya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin, Kibum sekali lagi mengumpati nasib sialnya. Handphone nya mati dan dia lupa men-charge nya. Kalau tidak kan dia bisa menghubungi bawahannya untuk menjemputnya. Dia juga sudah berdiri disana selama 37 menit dan tidak ada satupun taksi yang lewat.

Hah. Sepertinya dia harus pulang dengan naik bus saja. Walaupun sedikit menurunkan image nya tapi itu lebih baik daripada dia harus tetap disini mati membeku karena kedinginan dan memberikan kesempatan para wartawan brengsek itu untuk menulis artikel tentang kematiannya yang sangat tidak elit.

'Presdir Kim Corp ditemukan meninggal dimobilnya karena kedinginan.'

'Tragis. Kim Kibum meninggal terkena hipotermia ditepi jalan.'

Aish. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Dengan menggunakan jaket tebalnya, Kibun melangkah guna mencari halte terdekat. Meninggalkan mobil mewahnya setelah sebelumnya mengunci dan mengambil barang-barang keperluan kantornya didalam mobil. Biarkan saja mobilnya disana, toh nanti dia bisa menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengurus itu.

Halte bus terlihat cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat disana. Mungkin itu karena jam pulang kantor yang masih lama dan udara dingin menjadi alasannya. Pengusah muda yang sukses itu mendudukkan dirinya seraya menggosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengusir dingin yang menyerang.

Tak berselang lama bus yang ditunggunya datang. Dengan tidak sabar Kibum menaiki bus dan menghembuskan napas lega karena suhu di bus itu cukup hangat.

Kibum duduk dikursi barisan kedua dari belakang. Bus ini ternyata cukup ramai oleh anak-anak sekolahan. Mungkin karena ini memang jam pulang sekolah.

Bersandar pada sandaran kursi, Kibum mulai memejamkan matanya untuk mengusir lelah yang mendera. Dia semalam tidak tidur karena sibuk mengurus keperluan rapat hari ini ditambah tumpukan dokumen yang harus diperiksanya. Seharusnya Kibum dulu menolak saat ayahnya menyuruhnya menjadi penerus perusahaan. Sekarang dia baru menyesal.

Padahal rasanya baru beberapa detik yang lalu matanya terpejam tapi Kibum harus membukanya lagi saat telinganya mendengar suara seperti errr... tangisan? Dan suara itu berasal tepat disamping tempat duduknya. Kibum menoleh. Seorang siswa berseragam SMA dengan rambut ikal coklat dan jaket tebal berwarna senada sedang duduk disampingnya. Kibum tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup poni karena remaja itu sedang menunduk.

Awalnya Kibum tidak yakin jika suara tangisan yang didengarnya dari siswa itu, tapi dilihat dari bahunya yang bergetar mungkin saja itu benar.

"Hei, Kau baik-baik saja?" Err seharusnya bukan begini cara bertanya. Tapi jika Kibum yang melakukannya entah kenapa semuanya jadi datar.

Kibum itu sangat buruk dengan yang namanya bersosialisasi. Dia lebih memilih tenggelam dalam lautan dokumen daripada harus menghadapi bocah labil yang sedang menangis. Mungkin patah hati.

"Yak! Bocah. Kau kenapa?" Kibum berbisik seraya menyenggol lengan si bocah dengan jari telunjuknya.

Bukannya menjawab tapi suara tangisan itu malah menjadi sedikit lebih keras. Hanya sedikit memang, tapi itu sukses membuat beberapa orang yang duduk didekat mereka menatap Kibum tajam, seolah dia tersangka yang membuat bocah disampingnya ini menangis.

Kibum mengumpat pelan. Sudah berapa kali dia mengumpat hari ini, hm? Dengan berat hati Kibum menundukkan kepalanya hingga berhadapan dengan bocah tengil -dalam kamusnya itu. Bocah itu memejamkan matanya erat tapi air matanya tetap saja bisa lolos dan mengalir dipipi chuby itu. Bibir bawahnya digigit hingga tampak bengkak, mencoba meredam tangisnya sendiri. Kibum akui bocah ini terlihat cukup manis walaupun sedang menangis. Tapi dia tidak akan mengatakannya.

"Hei, ka-" Bus yang direm mendadak membuatnya tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-kata.

Mata hitam itu terbelalak begitu juga dengan bocah didepannya. Tidak ada lagi suara tangiaan tertahan. Kibum sekarang dapat melihat mata yang tadi tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata itu. Dia bahkan dapat melihat refleksi dirinya di mata bulat jernih yang sewarna lelehan caramel. Dan Kibum terpesona. Apalagi dengan bibir tipisnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan bibir pink bengkak itu. Terasa sangat pas dan bibirnya dapat mencecap rasa manis dari bibir didepannya.

Tapi sepertinya waktu memang tidak berada dipihaknya karena sesaat kemudian orang yang dipanggilnya bocah itu tiba-tiba tersadar dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya denga suara bass yang entah kenapa terdengar sedikit cempreng.

"Huwwwwwwweeeeeee"

Berakhir dengan Kibum yang tuli mendadak.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Pemuda manis berambut ikal itu mengusap air matanya kasar. Tangisnya sudah reda hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang tersisa. Bibir plump itu terus menggumamkan kata 'dasar orang tua sialan' 'itu ciuman pertamaku' 'mesum' 'pedophile brengsek'.

Kibum tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bocah SMA disampingnya ini benar-benar membuatnya speechless. Dia tidak masalah dikatai orang tua karena umur mereka memang jauh berbeda. Tapi kata pedophile dan mesum sedikit mengganggunya.

Hei, itu hanya kecelakaan. Dia juga tidak mau mencium bocah SMA kurang pengalaman ini -walapun tadi dia cukup menikmatinya. Jika bisa memilih dia lebih suka mencium orang berpengalaman yang bisa mengimbangi ciumannya. Oke, sepertinya ini sudah cukup jauh melenceng dari topik awal.

Setelah insiden ciuman tidak sengaja di bus tadi Kibum segera menarik -jika tidak mau dibilang menyeret tangan siswa SMA yang ternyata bernama Cho Kyuhyun -Kibum tau dari name tag didadanya itu untuk turun dari bus. Walaupun agak sedikit susah karena bocah ini memberontak dan masih saja menangis. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Ditaman didekat halte bus.

"Berhentilah menangis. Kau terlihat seperti wanita." Niat Kibum sebenarnya hanya untuk menyuruhnya berhenti menangis tapi entah kenapa mulutnya malah mengatakan hal lain.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan death glare andalannya. "Kau bisa setenang itu karena kau tidak tau perasaanku."

"Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan perasaanmu." Kibum mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

PLAKK!

Tangan kurus itu sukses mendarat dikepala Kibum. Membuat si empunya kepala mengerang kesakitan sekaligus merasa pusing.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, brengsek. Dan kau sudah merebutnya dariku." Sungguh. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti gadis perawan yang keperawanannya direnggut secara paksa. Tapi itu memang benar, hanya saja keperawanan bibirnya yang terenggut disini.

"Yak! Berapa umurmu?" Tamparan bocah kurus ini dikepalanya benar-benar sakit. Tangan itu hanya terdiri dari tulang dan sedikit daging. Membuatnya harus mengusap kepala untuk mengurangi sakit. "Aku 17 tahun. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku 28 tahun. Jadi aku lebih tua 11 tahun darimu."

"Lalu? Kau ingin apa? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu om-om pedo?" Mata caramel yang memerah karena menangis itu menatap sengit dan dibalas tidak kalah sengit oleh si pemilik mata hitam.

"Begini kah caramu memperlakukan orang yang lebih tua?"

"Tidak. Aku selalu bersikap baik dengan orang lain. Tapi tidak untuk orang tua mesum dan pedofil sepertimu."

"Aish. Berhentilah memanggilku pedophile. Aku bukan pedophile dan aku juga tidak tertarik denganmu." Kibum mulai out of character. Dia yang biasanya tidak akan mau berbicara panjang lebar apalagi untuk meladeni bocah labil.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Ciuman pertamamu? Hell, dengan usiamu yang sudah 17 tahun itu seharusnya kau sudah mencium banyak orang." Oh, sepertinya Kibum sedang membicarakan masa lalunya sendiri.

"Aku bukan orang sepertimu. Sekali lihat saja aku tau kau itu playboy mesum." Suara bass yang sedikit cempreng itu kembali berteriak disamping telinganya. "Ciuman pertama itu seharusnya dilakukan dengan orang yang kita cintai. Itu yang ibuku katakan. Tapi sialnya aku malah melakukannya denganmu. Menjijikkan." Pipi chubby Kyuhyun menggembung dan bibirnya terpout sempurna.

"Lalu apa kau juga bercita-cita ingin menikah dengan cinta pertamamu? Apa itu juga yang ibumu katakan. Memangnya apa itu cinta. Seperti kau mengerti saja." Kibum tersenyum mengejek kearah Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya bibir itu mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan. Tangan kurus itu kembali mendarat dikepalanya. Kali ini rambut hitamnya yang menjadi korban tarikan tangan maut itu.

"Rasakan. Ini hukuman karena kau sudah mengambil first kiss ku dan juga mengejekku." Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya gemas. Mata caramel itu seolah memancarkan kobaran api seperti di komik-komik yang pernah dibacanya.

"Yak! Lepaskan bocah." Tenaga bocah kurus ini ternyata sangat kuat. Kibum jadi menyesal karena tadi meremehkannya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa, hah?"

Ck. Berani sekali bocah ini menantanganya.

Kibum melirik ke sekelilingnya. Untung saja taman ini sedang sepi kalau tidak harga dirinya pasti sudah jatuh. Mata hitam itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengancam. "Aku akan menuntutmu atas tindakan kekerasan."

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ancaman bodoh itu. Hei, dia bukan orang yang bisa kalah begitu saja. Bahkan dia tidak akan mau mengalah untuk anak kecil sekalipun.

"Aku juga bisa melaporkanmu atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual terhadap anak dibawah umur, Tuan pedo." Kyuhyun menyeringai saat pria disampingnya ini terdiam. "Lagi pula jika kau menuntutku, apa kau tidak malu karena dianggap kalah bertarung dengan bocah SMA sepertiku?" Kyuhyun menekankan kata 'bocah' untuk mengejek orang yang daritadi selalu memanggilnya bocah.

Sialan. Bocah ini sangat pintar membalikkan kata-katanya.

Tarikan dirambutnya yang terasa semakin kencang membuat Kibum harus memutar otak jenius nya dengan cepat. Takut jika lebih lama lagi akan membuatnya jadi botak .

Apa yang biasanya anak SMA sukai?

Masa SMA Kibum dulunya sangat membosankan, selalu dipenuhi dengan kegiatan belajar tentang management ataupun membantu ayahnya mengurus perusahaan. Jadi dia tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang disukai anak SMA.

Kibum harus mencoba peruntungannya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada diam dan membiarkan rambut dikepalanya rontok satu persatu. "Aku akan memberikanmu uang jika kau melepaskanku. Bagaimana?" Ini bukan sogokan, tapi tawaran ala Kim Kibum.

Bukannya lepas tapi tarikannya malah semakin kencang. Sepertinya Kibum harus mencatat baik-baik bahwa tidak semua orang bisa disogok dengan uang. Percobaan pertama GAGAL.

Peruntungan yang kedua. "Bagaimana dengan handphone canggih? Arrrgh." Oke, ini juga GAGAL.

Kibum mulai kehabisan ide. Sepertinya dia harus meragukan otak jeniusnya kali ini.

"Hmm. Es krim?" Kibum agak ragu mengatakan ini sebenarnya karena mana ada siswa SMA yang masih menyukai es krim. Tapi ternyata cukup berhasil. Walaupun bocah itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi tarikan dirambutnya sedikit berkurang. Jadi bisa dibilang ini 30% berhasil, kan?

Kibum jadi teringat keponakannya yang berumur 7 tahun. Kibum biasanya juga membujuknya dengan es krim karena dia sangat menyukainya. Apalagi jika sambil bermain game.

Tunggu. Game?

"Jika kau melepaskanku, aku juga akan membelikanmu game baru. Bagaimana?" Dan berhasil.

Tarikan dirambutnya terlepas dengan sempurna. Tapi belum sempat dia bernapas lega sekarang giliran tangannya yang ditarik.

"Kau mau membawa ku kemana?" Kibum bertanya tapi kakinya tetap melangkah mengikuti tarikan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja membeli game untukku. Setelah itu kita juga harus membeli es krim, paman." Kyuhyun terus melangkah tetapi matanya menatap berbinar kearah Kibum. Senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya. Membuat Kibum entah kenapa tidak bisa menolak.

Dan apa tadi Kyuhyun memanggilnya paman?

Aish. Kenapa rasanya dia seperti sedang bersama keponakannya. Apa benar bocah didepannya ini siswa SMA? Kenapa terasa sangat meragukan.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Kibum bangkrut.

Ternyata keputusannya untuk membawa bocah SMA ini untuk membeli game sangat salah. Bocah ini sukses membuat tagihan Credit Card nya membengkak.

Bagaimana tidak?.

Awalnya Kibum mengira bocah ini akan membawanya ke toko game biasa tapi ternyata bocah ini malah membawanya ke Mall yang kebetulan dekat dari taman. Mereka bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan masih dengan Kyuhyun yang menyeret Kibum.

Memaksa Kibum mengelilingi Mall yang luasnya entah seberapa hektar dan masuk dari satu toko game ke toko lainnya. Dari lantai dasar sampai lantai 7 -lantai teratas Mall.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Setiap memasuki satu toko, Kyuhyun selalu memaksa Kibum membelikannya game terbaru mulai dari PSP, PS4, Nitendo, StarCraft bahkan hingga LEGO sekalipun. Jangan lupakan kaset game yang entah sudah berapa jumlahnya. Sepertinya Kibum harus bekerja lebih giat lagi untuk membayar ini semua.

"Paman. Kau yakin tidak mau es krim?"

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan berdampingan. Kibum kebagian tugas membawa semua barang belanjaan Kyuhyun yang sangat banyak ditambah lagi barang-barang keperluan kantornya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah enak-enakan memakan es krim coklat kesukaannya. Hah. Dia jadi merasa seperti gantungan tas berjalan.

"Tidak." Dia tidak terlalu suka sesuatu yang manis.

"Paman yakin? Es krim nya sangat enak."

Kibum menggeleng. "Untukmu saja. Cepat habiskan dan setelah itu kita pulang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tetap memakan es krim nya sambil berjalan. Mereka sesekali berbicara. Kyuhyun yang lebih sering berbicara sebenarnya sedangkan Kibum hanya sesekali menanggapi.

Namun saat mereka melewati salah satu restaurant mewah di Mall itu Kibum tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan es krim nya tidak menyadari itu dan masih saja terus berjalan.

Mata hitam arang itu menatap intens pada satu meja di restaurant itu. Mencoba melihat apakah itu benar-benar orang yang dia kenal atau bukan.

Dan sebuah telukan di bahu membuatnya terkejut.

"Kenapa paman masih disini. Kau tau, aku terlihat seperti orang gila karena bicara sendirian." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya yang belepotan noda es krim. "Seharusnya paman bilang jika ingin berhenti."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Kibum. Matanya masih fokus menatap kedepan -kearah restauran. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun akhirnya bertanya. "Apa paman lapar?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa paman berdiri disini?"

Kesal karena sedari tadi diacuhkan, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti arah pandangan orang yang dipanggilnya paman ini.

Tak ada yang aneh disana. Yang ada hanya para tamu yang sedang makan dan dua orang pria dan wanita yang sedang makan sambil mengobrol. Mereka sepertinya sepasang kekasih dilihat dari betapa sok mesranya mereka dengan si wanita yang sedang bergelayut manja dilengan pria satunya.

Kyuhyun bergidik. Itu sangat menjijikkan menurutnya. Tapi kenapa Kibum sangat betah melihatnya. "Paman kenal mereka?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pada sepasang kekasih itu. "Apa mereka temanmu?"

"Bukan." Kibum menjawab dengan datar. "Tapi yang wanita itu adalah calon tunanganku."

Ya. Calon tunangan karena mereka dijodohkan, bahasa lainnya pertunangan untuk bisnis antar keluarga.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Oh. Calon tunang-. Eh?" Caramel itu menatap horror pada Kibum.

Bagaimana mungkin orang ini masih tetap tenang padahal dia melihat sendiri kekasihnya sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain. Kyuhyun sepertinya salah presepsi. Kibum tadi bilang itu calon tunangan bukan kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pergi."

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun, agak susah sebenarnya karena tangannya saja sudah penuh dengan barang-barang Kyuhyun. Tapi ditarikpun bocah ini masih saja tidak mau bergerak. Dia malah melepaskan tangannya.

"Paman tunggu disini. Oke."

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kibum kemudian masuk kedalam restorant itu dengan cup es krim yang masih tersisa setengah ditangannya. Kibum sendiri hanya memperhatikan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan dari luar. Entah apa lagi yang akan bocah itu lakukan.

Seringaian Kyuhyun merekah, dia berjalan santai ke arah calon tunangan Kibum. Kemudian berhenti didepan mejanya dengan senyum manis.

"Permisi Tuan dan Nona. Saya ingin mengganggu waktu kalian sebentar." Di awali dengan sopan -.

"Ya. Ada ap-."

Cup es krim Kyuhyun mendarat tepat dikepala wanita calon tunangan Kibum. Cairan cokelat itu mengalir mengotori wajah penuh make up tebal itu.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Seringaian Kyuhyun semakin mengembang saat wanita itu meraung. Mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian disana.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Haruskah aku mengulangnya lagi?" -dan diakhiri dengan kurang ajar.

Dipungutnya cup es krim yang terjatuh itu dan Kyuhyun kembali melemparkannya ke arah wanita itu. Kali ini tepat mengeni wajah, membuatnya kembali meraung.

"Paman. Apa kau pacarnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada pria yang sedang membantu membersihkan wajah penuh es krim itu dengan tissue.

"Iya, aku pacarnya. Kau siapa?"

"Apa paman orang kaya?"

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya. Dia ikut mengangguk saat pria didepannya ini mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku ingin memberikan paman saran. Hati-hati dengan penyihir ini." Kyuhyun dengan sesuka hatinya mengganti nama orang dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah wanita penyihir itu. "Dia itu penipu."

"APA MAKSUDMU, BOCAH?"

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan teriakan itu, tatapannya masih terfokus pada pria didepannya.

"Paman tau. Dia itu calon tunangan paman ku, tapi ternyata dia malah berpacaran denganmu. Padahal pamanku sangat mencintainya."

Kyuhyun itu sok tau. Tau dari mana dia kalau Kibum mencintai wanita ini? Suka saja belum tentu. Dan sejak kapan Kibum jadi pamannya Kyuhyun.

"Dia juga mata duitan. Dia mengencani pamanku karena pamanku kaya. Aku juga pernah melihatnya bersama pria kaya lainnya."

Selain sok tau, ternyata Kyuhyun itu punya mulut besar, pintar bohong juga.

"Benarkah itu sayang?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat pria didepannya terlihat terpengaruh dengan kata-katanya. Sepertinya dia punya bakat untuk menjadi penipu ulung.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar, sayang." Wanita itu menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Dia jadi terlihat jelek apalagi dengan cokelat diwajahnya. "Memangnya siapa pamanmu itu? Akan kuhajar dia karena sudah menfitnahku."

"Aku." Kibum berdiri disamping Kyuhyun, menatap datar pada sepasang kekasih didepannya. "Aku pamannya." Dia mengulang perkataannya lagi.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, digandengnya tangan Kibum kemudian tersenyum congkak. "Benar. Dia pamanku."

Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana barang belanjaan Kyuhyun tadi. Kenapa Kibum datang dengan tangan kosong? Awas saja kalau hilang, dia akan minta ganti dua kali lipat. Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak sadar, yang beli kan Kibum, pakai uang Kibum juga jadi terserah Kibum mau dia apakan barang-barang itu.

Wanita itu mulai gelagapan, dilepaskannya genggaman sang kekasih yang menatap bingung padanya.

"Jangan mendekat. Jauh-jauh dariku."

Kibum kembali berbicara saat wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya. Dia terlihat seperti mengusir anjing, apalagi ditambah dengan gerakan tangannya.

"Kibum. Aku bisa jelaskan."

Kibum masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya. "Jangan bicara denganku. Jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku atau aku akan menghancurkan perusahaan milik keluargamu. Perjanjian pertunangan kita batal."

Mata caramel Kyuhyun menatap memuja pada Kibum. Dia sekarang terlihat sangat keren dimata Kyuhyun. Persis seperti di drama-drama yang ditonton ibunya, saat seorang pria memutuskan wanitanya begitu saja.

Kyuhyun diam saja memperhatikan Kibum saat paman tampan itu menarik tangannya keluar dari restorant. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Kyuhyun yakin wanita penyihir itu pasti akan diputuskan lagi. Putus dua kali dalam sehari, seperti minum obat saja.

"Paman." Kyuhyun baru berbicara setelah mereka melewati pintu keluar dari Mall itu. "Mana barang-barangku?"

Kibum berhenti -mau tidak mau Kyuhyun juga harus berhenti. Dia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. "Aku meninggalkannya diluar restoran." Dan mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Mata hitam Kibum menatap pada rumah mewah didepannya kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini rumahmu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau menyuruh supir taxi itu untuk berhenti disini?"

Mereka memang pulang naik taxi, mobil Kibum kan sedang rusak jadi tidak bisa dipakai. Jadi Kibum mengantar Kyuhyun dulu baru setelah itu pulang kerumahnya sendiri dengan taxi.

Cengiran lima jari Kyuhyun terkembang. "Ini memang bukan rumahku tapi rumah orang tuaku."

Tangan Kibum menepuk kepala Kyuhyun sekali. Dia jadi gemas sendiri dengan bocah ini. Kalau ini rumah orang tuanya otomatis ini juga rumahnya kan. "Sudah sana masuk."

"Aku akan meneleponmu nanti, paman."

"Kau kan tidak punya nomorku." Kibum menyerngit yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan seringaian. "Karena itu aku mengatakannya. Anggap saja basa-basi"

"Kalau begitu, aku berharap agar kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi?"

"Aku akan mencincangmu hidup-hidup saat itu juga."

Bibir Kyuhyun berdecak, dia baru tau kalau Kibum itu sadis. "Hei, mana bisa begitu, paman. Bagaimana jika kita taruhan?"

"Taruhan denganmu pasti tidak akan menguntungkan bagiku."

"Tentu saja." Bukannya tersinggung Kyuhyun malah tersenyum bangga. "Paman kan orang kaya jadi tidak perlu keuntungan dariku."

"Kau juga kaya, bocah."

Kibum mengingatkan Kyuhyun, tapi bocah itu sangat pintar membalas kata-katanya.

"Yang kaya itu orang tuaku, aku tidak punya apa-apa, paman."

Kibum memutar bola matanya -malas meladeni bocah ini, lidahnya benar-benar licin. "Baiklah apa taruhannya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh. "Liat saja nanti. Aku akan memberitahumu saat kita bertemu lagi." Kemudian mendorong-dorong Kibum agar kembali masuk kedalam taxi. "Sudah pulang sana."

Setelah masuk kedalam taxi, Kibum menurunkan jendelanya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku penasaran, kenapa kau tadi menangis?"

"Ternyata paman bisa penasaran juga?"

"Sudahlah aku pergi."

Kyuhyun tertawa, menggoda Kibum itu menyenangkan baginya. Dia masih tertawa sambil melambaikan tangannya saat taxi yang ditumpangi Kibum melaju menjauhinya.

"AKU JUGA AKAN MEBERITAHU ITU SAAT KITA BERTEMU LAGI. SAMPAI BERJUMPA PAMAN."

Dia berteriak seperti orang gila setelahnya.

 **~TBC~**

 **Mian, fanfic yang kemaren itu salah publish XP  
**

Ini yang seharusnya dipublish kemaren..

Hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun -bocah SMA tengil yang ingin terlihat sok cool dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana, kacamata hitam yang menutupi kilau caramelnya dan jangan lupakan sebuah headphone yang bertengger manis dirambut cokelat madu nya. Bibir pink itu sibuk bercoletoh menirukan lirik lagu dari rapper favoritnya, G-Dragon. Entah yang diucapkannya itu benar atau tidak, dia hanya sedang berlagak seperti rapper saja. Walaupun sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti rapper gagal karena penampilannya itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan seragam SMA dan juga wajah manisnya.

Sesekali dia akan bersiul saat tidak sengaja berpapasan ataupun melihat wanita cantik disekitarnya -yang membuatnya harus mendapat tatapan aneh, pelototan sadis bahkan ada juga yang membalasnya dengan senyum menggoda -entah kenapa yang satu ini malah membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Dia ingin menggoda orang tapi malah jadi jijik sendiri jika balik digoda. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berbakat menjadi badboy sepertinya.

Niatnya hari ini Kyuhyun ingin menjadi Cool dengan menirukan gaya badboy agar banyak wanita yang menyukainya. Entah dapat pemikiran dari mana itu -mungkin ini akibat ajaran sesat dari teman tiangnya. Bukannya terlihat cool tapi dia malah terlihat seperti bocah labil yang sedang mencari perhatian.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah masih dengan gaya sok cool versinya sendiri -dia baru saja pulang sekolah dan sekarang sedang menuju ke rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki dari halte bus. Sesekali dia akan kembali bersiul saat melihat wanita cantik dan kembali mendapatkan balasan yang sama.

Dahi yang tertutupi oleh poni itu menyerngit saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya masih berada di Sekolah Dasar -Kyuhyun melihat dari seragamnya, sedang berlari kearahnya. Ekspresinya terlihat kerakutan seperti dikejar hantu saja dan Kyuhyun juga melihat bibir mungil itu bergerak tapi dia tidak bisa mendengarnya karena telinganya kan sedang tersumbat oleh headphone. Jadi Kyuhyun melepas headphone nya dan dia mendengar anak itu berteriak dan tangan mungil itu melambai padanya.

"LARIIIIIIII."

Kernyitannya semakin bertambah. Kenapa dia harus lari? Apa anak kecil ini benar-benar di kejar oleh hantu? Kalau iya, Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati lari sekarang. Dia takut hantu, walaupun masih siang sekalipun tetap saja dia takut.

"GUK!"

Suara gonggongan itu juga menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun. Dan saat dia memperhatikan lebih teliti, Kyuhyun mendapati seekor anjing yang cukup besar sedang berlari dibelakang anak kecil itu.

Apa anjing itu juga dikejar hantu? Tapi memangnya sejak kapan ada anjing yang takut dengan hantu? Dia baru melihatnya. Itulah yang sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan sekarang -sepertinya otak jeniusnya sudah mulai tumpul dan perlu diasah segera. Kyuhyun masih saja belum sadar saat anak kecil itu berlari melewatinya dan kembali berteriak.

"CEPAT LARI ATAU ANJING GILA ITU AKAN MENGGIGITMU."

Kyuhyun menatap pada si ajing yang katanya gila itu. Mata anjing itu berwarna merah dan air liur menetes dari rahangnya. Iyuuuh, menjijikkan. Sepertinya anak kecil itu benar, anjing itu memang gila.

Sialan.

Seolah tersadar, Kyuhyun segera berbalik mengikuti arah anak kecil itu berlari bahkan dia yang berlari paling cepat dan beralih menggandeng tangan mungil itu saat dirasanya anak kecil itu terlalu lamban. Bisa-bisa dia kena gigit dan jadi ikutan gila seperti ajing gila itu -ini Kyuhyun dan pemikiran gilanya.

Tak peduli dengan kaki si kecil yang susah payah mengikuti langkah kaki panjangnya, Kyuhyun terus saja berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan berbelok kearah taman. Tujuannya sekarang adalah rumah pohon yang ada ditaman itu. Kyuhyun sering kesana karena menurutnya itu adalah tempat yang cocok untuk main game ataupun tidur siang.

"Cepat naik."

Tangan Kyuhyun sibuk membantu si anak kecil memanjat tangga kayu di rumah pohon itu, sedangkan matanya juga ikut sibuk melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah anjing itu sudah dekat atau belum. Dan dia berseru panik saat melihat binatang besar itu sudah sampai dibelokan jalan dan sekarang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Kyuhyun buru-buru naik saat anak kecil itu sudah sampai diatas sana, mulut nya berkomat-kamit menggumamkan kata 'Mama' disetiap anak tangga yang dipijakinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, dia berjanji akan memasukkan nama anjing dalam daftar hal yang ditakutinya setelah hantu.

"Huwaa. Selamat."

Desah lega keluar dari bibir pink Kyuhyun, dia bersandar pada dinding kayu selebar 2X2 meter itu diikuti oleh anak kecil didepannya. Dua pasang mata bulat itu mengarah kebawah -kearah anjing yang masih saja sibuk menggonggok dan melompat-lompat seolah berusaha mencapai mereka. Kyuhyun menyeringai, tinggi rumah pohon ini kurang lebih 3 meter jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir kalau anjing itu akan memanjat keatas.

"DASAR ANJING GILA. KEMARI KAU JIKA BERANI."

Kyuhyun berteriak menantang, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk pada anjing dibawahnya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa sepasang mata bulat itu sedang menatap tingkah gilanya.

"GUK!"

Keduanya bergedik dan bergeser kedalam saat anjing itu menggonggong dengan tampang seramnya. Kali ini dua kali lebih seram -mungkin karena mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi dan tangannya yang seenak jidat menujuk-nunjuk ke arah si anjing yang sedang marah. Benar-benar cari mati namanya.

Dua pasang mata bulat itu saling menatap masih dengan mata yang membola terkejut. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, tawa keduanya mengelegar menyaingi gonggongan si anjing. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati saat-saat itu, menghiraukan fakta bahwa baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berlari ketakutan dikejar anjing.

"Hei, bocah." Kyuhyun kembali berbicara saat tawanya sudah mulai mereda. "Siapa namamu?"

"Taemin. Namaku Lee Taemin." Jawab anak manis itu dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis tersungging dibibirnya. "Kau?"

"Ck. Aku lebih tua darimu, sopanlah sedikit. Panggil aku Hyung, Oke."

Kyuhyun itu suka menyuruh orabg bersikap sopan padanya padahal dia saja tidak pernah sopan pada orang lain. "Namaku Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun Hyung?"

Anggukan Kyuhyun berikan sebagai jawaban. Dia sangat suka dipanggil dengan sebutan Hyung karena dengat itu dia merasa bahwa dia sudah dewasa dan sangat dihormati. Padahal kenyataannya dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun. Umur dan kelakuannya tidak singkron sama sekali.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong. Bagaimana kau bisa dikejar anjing itu?"

Tangan Kyuhyun kembali menunjuk pada si anjing -dia tidak merasa kapok sama sekali, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari mata merah itu. Tapi kali ini tidak ada suara ngonggongan yang terdengar, anjing itu hanya terduduk ditanah dengan mata yang menatap nyalang keatas -sepertinya dia sudah lelah melompat-lompat.

Taemin meringis, dia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang memang gatal. "Aku tidak sengaja melempar batu dan mengenainya."

"Woaah. Kau ini berani atau memang sudah bosan hidup."

Mata caramel Kyuhyun memandang takjub sekaligus prihatin. Membuat yang ditatap hanya bisa menekuk muka dan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Sanggahnya. "Ini semua salah pamanku."

Kyuhyun menatap aneh pada bocah SD didepannya. Kan dia yang melempar tapi kenapa pamannya yang salah?

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan pamanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengungkapkan pemikirannya barusan.

Dengan tangan bersedekap, Taemin memalingkan wajahnya dan berujur ketus. "Ini memang salahnya. Kenapa dia tidak menjemputku tepat waktu. Aku jadi harus menunggunya seperti orang bodoh."

Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang ikut bersedekap. "Dasar orang tua tidak bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat anak kecil menunggu. Dia kira menunggu itu menyenangkan apa."

Taemin mengangguk. Dia senang karena beetemu dengan orang yang satu pemikiran dengannya -bahwa pamannya itu sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Pertanyaan polos Taemin itu membuat mereka kembali pada keadaan mereka yang sekarang. Mereka tidak bisa turun karena anjing itu masih duduk manis menunggu mereka dibawah sana. Jika nekad yang ada mereka malah digigit atau mungkin saja daging mereka akan dikoyak dan dicabik-cabik melihat betapa tajamnya gigi taring itu.

"Kita tunggu saja sampai anjing itu bosan dan pergi dengan sendirinya." Ucap Kyuhyun. Tangannya meraih tas punggung yang sedari tadi disandangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan-" Mata caramel itu menatap tajam pada Taemin, membuatnya cepat-cepat menambahkan kata diakhir kalimatnya. "Hyung?"

Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya membongkar isi tas.

"Ketemu." Seru Kyuhyun setelah menemukan barang yang dicarinya. Ternyata dia sedang mencari Psp kesayangannya. "Aku akan bermain game." Dan ini jawaban untuk pertanyaan Taemin tadi.

"Woaaah. Hyung suka game?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku juga suka."

Taemin ikut melakukan hal yang seperti Kyuhyun lakukan tadi -dia ikut mengeluarkan psp dari dalam tasnya. Kali ini lebih yang canggih -karena keluaran terbaru, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan iri dari Kyuhyun. Dia juga ingin punya yang seperti itu tapi Papa nya yang pelit tidak mau memberikan, padahal dia sudah merengek.

Kalau seperti ini Kyuhyun jadi berharap bisa bertemu paman tampan itu lagi -siapa tau paman itu berbaik hati mau membelikan satu untuknya, kalaupun tidak mau ya Kyuhyun yang akan memaksanya. Ini sudah hari kesepuluh setelah kejadian ciuman tidak sengaja itu dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi melihat wajah datar itu. Yang Kyuhyun tau hanya nama depannya saja -Kibum, dia lupa bertanya marganya jadi kesempatan mereka untuk bertemu lagi sangat tipis karena nama Kibum dikorea itu sangat banyak. Contohnya saja Kibum anggota boyband Shinee yang mengganti nama panggungnya menjadi nama kunci, Kyuhyun lupa namanya karena dia menggunakan bahasa inggris sedangkan nilai bahasa inggris Kyuhyun adalah yang paling parah dari yang terparah atau boleh dibilang Kyuhyun itu TIDAK TAU BAHASA INGGRIS sama sekali.

"Hyung, mau bertarung denganku?"

Pertanyaan dari suara cempreng Taemin kembali menarik Kyuhyun dari lamunannya tentang paman Kibum dan juga Kibum si kunci. Dia menyeringai setelahnya. "Memangnya kau yakin bisa menang dariku?"

Taemin mendengus, dia balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan kilat menantang dimata bulatnya. "Hyung terlalu meremehkanku."

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan menangis jika kau kalah."

"Tidak akan."

Kyuhyun tertawa, dia suka dengan sikap anak kecil didepannya ini. Mirip dengannya saat masih kecil dulu.

Mereka baru saja akan memulai pertandingan antara keduanya setelah memilih game apa yang akan dimainkan saat suara dering handphone dari dalam tas Taemin berbunyi. Taemin berdecak tapi dia tetap saja merogoh tasnya dan decakkannya semakin keras saat melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar ponsel pintarnya.

"Siapa?"

"Pamanku."

Handphone ditangan Taemin berpindah ketangan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat dia menekan tombol merah begitu saja, tidak mau repot-repot untuk melihat ID si penelpon. Taemin bilang kan itu pamannya jadi Kyuhyun tidak merasa harus repot-repot untuk tau namanya.

"Jangan diangkat. Orang seperti pamanmu itu harus diberi pelajaran. Tadi dia sudah menelantarkanmu, sekarang biarkan saja dia kelimpungan mencarimu."

Taemin mengangguk, dia menerima handphone nya kembali dan memasukkan kadalam tas. Kyuhyun benar, pamannya itu sekali-kali harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah membuatnya menunggu -kalau bahasa Kyuhyun menelantarkan.

 **Araelf**

"Kemana anak ini?. Kenapa dia tidak menjawab panggilanku."

Pemuda tampan itu menatap tajam pada layar smartphone nya yang tidak bersalah, seolah-olah dia sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya kesal.

Dia sudah menelepon untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Tapi orang yang coba dihubunginya ini sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Berani sekali anak itu.

Dia tau bahwa dia juga salah karena datang terlambat, tapi setidaknya anak itu bisa menunggunya hingga datang dan bukannya malah pergi seperti ini.

Ck. Merepotkan saja.

 **Araelf**

Matahari suma terbenam beberapa saat yang lalu, mempersilahkan sang raja malam untuk menduduki tahtanya. Melakukan tugasnya dengan memancarkan sinar indahnya untuk menyinari malam gelam yang menjemput. Membantu menerangi setiap orang yang berada dibawah naungannya.

Termasuk dua orang bocah sedang berdiri dibawah pohon besar dengan tas ransel dimasing-masing punggungnya. Satu orang bocah dengan seragam SD nya dan satu bocah lagi dengan seragam SMA nya. Keduanya sama-sama berkacak pinggang dengan wajah malas. Mereka terlihat seperti dua orang bocah yang sedang bosan menunggu orang tua mereka untuk datang menjemput dan membawa mereka pulang.

"Hei. Kau yakin sudah mengatakan pada pamanmu bahwa kita disini?" Si bocah SMA berucap kesal sambil memandang bocah SD yang sama kesalnya dengannya. Pasalnya mereka sedari tadi sudah terjebak di rumah pohon diatas sana selama kurang lebih lima jam dan baru bisa turun saat anjing penjaga pohon -nama panggilan dari mereka itu pergi karena sudah bosan menunggu mangsa yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tidak juga turun. Tapi sekarng mereka malah harus menunggu paman si bocah SD yang tadi menelepon.

"Kau kan tadi mendengar apa yang aku katakan di telepon Hyung. Aku sudah mengatakan dimana kita sekarang pada pamanku."

Kyuhyun -si bocah SMA menghela napas keras. Ini sudah malam tapi paman si bocah SD belum juga datang. Dia bisa saja pulang karena rumahnya cukup dekat dari sini tapi Kyuhyun tidak tega meninggalkan Taemin si bocah SD ditaman yang sepi seperti ini sendirian. Ini hanya akal-akalan Kyuhyun saja karena alasan sebenarnya adalah dia takut kalau harus pulang sendiri dengan berjalan kaki. Ini kan sudah malam dan Kyuhyun juga takut hantu jadi mana berani dia. Untungnya Taemin menawarinya pulang bersama saat paman si bocah SD datang menjemput jadi Kyuhyun iyakan saja. Lagipula tidak baik jika kita menolak itikad baik dari orang lain. Pamali.

"Jangan-jangan pamanmu mu itu tersesat."

"Eih, pamanku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tersesat. Dia itu sangat pintar hanya saja bodoh soal berekspresi."

Kyuhyun menatap sangsi pada Taemin. Bocah itu baru saja mengata-ngatai pamannya bodoh tapi ekspresinya terlihat sangat santai seperti membicarakan cuaca yang cerah disiang hari. "Kau yakin dia benar-benar pamanmu?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sikapmu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan."

"Biar saja." Balas Taemin cuek sambil mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Membuat Kyuhyun jadi gemas sendiri dan berakhir mencubit pipi chubby itu.

"Akh. Kenapa Hyubg mencubitku?"

"Karena aku suka gayamu."

Acungan jempol Kyuhyun berikan pada Taemin dengan senyum lebar. Tapi setelahnya senyuman itu memudar tergantikan oleh raut bingung yang tercetak jelas diwajah manisnya saat mata caramelnya menatap pada Taemin yang tiba-tiba saja merapikan kerah kemejanya dan juga menata kembali rambutnya. Ekspresi wajahnya juga terlihat aneh menurut Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang keren."

Begitu kata-kata itu terucap Kyuhyun langsung memutar bola matanya dan mendengus mengejek. Dia jadi menyesal bicara tadi.

"Biasa saja."

"Ah, kenapa paman belum datang juga?" Seru Taemin cepat untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Mata bulatnya menatap kesekeliling taman yang tampak sepi dan cukup gelap karena hanya ada beberapa lampu taman yang menerangi. Sedang tangannya berpindah menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi salah tingkah terpatri diwajahnya. Salahnya yang terlalu percaya diri dan salahnya lagi karena dia percaya diri didepan orang sejenis Kyuhyun. Bukannya dipuji malah dicaci.

Kyuhyun bersedekap. "Apa mungkin pamanmu itu diculik?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mau menculiknya." Taemin ikut bersedekap. Dia sangat suka sekali meniru Kyuhyun, menurutnya Kyuhyun itu keren. Dan mereka juga punya kesukaan yang sama. Game. "Tapi bisa jadi jika yang menculiknya itu Uchiha Madara." Ekspresi Taemin terlihat seperti orang yang menemukan harta karun berharga yang sudah terkubur selama ratusan tahun.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena pamanku itu sangat cocok menjadi Uchiha. Wajahnya tampan, kulit putih, mata hitam, otak cerdas , muka datar, kaya raya, dia juga punya banyak penggemar. Dan yang paling penting..." Kedua wajah manis itu terlihat sangat dekat. Kyuhyun yang mendekat sebenarnya karena dia terdorong oleh tangan tak kasat mata yang bernama rasa penasaran, apalagi mimik wajah Taemin terlihat sangat mendukung. "Dia itu dingin dan kejam."

Tidak jelas maksud Taemin ini ingin memuji atau justru menghina pamannya. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Dia terdengar seperti Uchiha Sasuke."

"Memang." Taemin mundur selangkah dan mengangguk yakin tapi setelahnya dia menggeleng." Tapi rambut pamanku itu hitam bukan raven apalagi model pantat ayam. Tidak cocok sama sekali."

Siapapun yang mendengar perkataan itu pasti akan tertawa ditambah lagi ekspresi serius yang sangat tidak cocok diwajah manis itu.

Ya. Siapapun kecuali Kyuhyun.

Bocah SMA itu justru mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah serius. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak dan dia tersenyum senang setelahnya. "Bagaimana dengan Severus Snape?"

"Hidung pamanku itu mancung, Hyung, bukan bengkok. Rambutnya juga tidak berminyak."

Mereka berdua itu terlihat sangat cocok. Sama-sama punya wajah yang manis. Sama-sama polos hingga medekati bodoh. Ditambah lagi dengan tingkah idiot yang mereka lakukan dan pembicaraan yang tidak ada penting-pentingnya sama sekali. Membuat siapapun yang melihat pasti ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi tembem itu kalau perlu menggigit sakit gemasnya.

"Sudahlah jangan memikirkan itu lagi. Kembali ke topik awal 'kenapa pamanku belum juga datang'" Lagak Taemin sudah seperti pengacara dipengadilan saja.

"Jangan-jangan pamanmu itu diculik oleh hantu." Tepat setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya Kyuhyun langsung bergedik ngeri dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sudah tau dia itu penakut tapi masih saja bicara tenatang hantu, ditambah lagi sekarang sudah malam jadi rasa takutnya bertambah dua kali lipat.

Dasar aneh.

"Aish. Jangan bicara soal hantu Hyung. Disini menyeramkan."

"Kau pikir aku tidak takut?"

"Lalu kenapa Hyung bicara seperti itu?"

"Karena aku melihatnya di TV."

"Benarkah?" Tingginya yang hanya sebatas pinggang Kyuhyun membuat Taemin harus mendongak untuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata beningnya yang berkilat penasaran. "Bagaimana ceritanya Hyung?"

Bukankah tadi dia bilang takut? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah dia yang semangat bertanya. Dan Kyuhyun juga jadi ikut-ikutan semangat untuk bercerita.

"Ceritanya tentang hantu yang kesepian. Dia selalu mencari pria tampan untuk diajak pergi bersamanya."

"Bagaiman caranya? Hantu dan manusia kan tidak bisa bersatu, Hyung."

Kyuhyun mendecakkan lidah saat mendengar pertanyaan Taemin yang terdengar bodoh menurutnya. "Karena dia tau itu makanya dia membunuh pria tampan itu terlebih dahulu setelah itu membawa arwahnya bersama dengannya."

"Huwaaa. Itu menyeramkan Hyung. Jangan menonton film seperti itu lagi."

"Kau kira aku suka? Ini gara-gara si tiang sialan yang memaksaku menemaninya menonton film horror. Membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa hidup tenang selama seminggu karena terus terbayang-bayang."

Taemin menatap prihatin pada Kyuhyun. Dia merasa sangat bersyukur karena tidak ada makhkuk sejenis tiang yang memaksanya menonton film horror. Kalau tidak diap pasti dia ngompol dicelana.

Taemin tidak tau saja bahwa tiang itu bukan makhkuk tapi nama julukan yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuk temannya yang memang lebih mirip tiang berjalan.

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Apa hantu itu hanya membawa orang tampan saja?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir keras sebelum menjawab. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Kalau begitu aku sudah memutuskan."

"Memutuskan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Dia jadi penasaran karena bocah SD didepannya ini terlihat sangat yakin.

"Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan menjadi orang tampan, daripada harus dibawa oleh hantu. Aku masih ingin hidup."

"Kalau begitu aku juga."

Dua pasang mata bulat beda warna itu saling menatap dan mereka mengangguk yakin dengan keputusan yang mereka ambil.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun kembali bergumam. "Bagaimana jika kita jadi orang manis saja?"

"Kenapa harus manis?"

"Karena hantu kan tidak membawa orang manis. Dan orang-orang juga menyukai sesuatu yang manis. Contohnya saja permen dan cokelat, banyak yang suka kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia juga suka dua hal itu. "Dan hal manis yang paling orang suka adalah..."

"ICE CREAM!" Seru keduanya kompak dan mereka tertawa setelahnya. Tawa yang terdengar sangat manis hingga mereka melupakan rasa takut yang tadi menyerang.

SRAKK!

Tawa keduanya terhenti. Dua pasang mata bulat itu saling menatap khawatir bercampur takut. Iris keduanya semakin melebar saat suara aneh yang seperti di film-film horror itu sekali lagi terdengar.

"Kau dengar itu?"

Taemin mengangguk. "Bagaimana ini Hyung?"

"Mana ku tau bocah." Kyuhyun berucap ketus. Tapi walaupun begitu dia cepat-cepat menarik tangan Taemin untuk masik kepelukannya dan Kyuhyun menutup matanya cepat-cepat saat suara itu semakn mendekat.

"Hyung aku takut."

"Diamlah, aku sama takutnya denganmu." Pelukan mereka semakin merengerat. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita kan bukan orang tampan." Ditengah rasa takutnya Kyuhyun masih saja sempat membahas tentang itu. Bahkan tagannya yang sedang mengusap rambut Taemin pun terlihat bergetar hebat.

"Disini ternyata."

"Huwaaaa. MAMAAAAAAA."

Dan keduanya serempak berteriak saat suara bernada berat itu terdengar.

 **Araelf**

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disana?"

"Ceritanya panjang, paman." Taemin menjawab malas, dia terlalu lelah sekarang. Lelah karena tadi berteriak dan jantungnya juga ikut lelah karena sedari tadi terus saja melompat-lompat seperti ingin keluar saking takutnya. Ditambah lagi pamannya ini yang datang secara tiba-tiba seperti hantu, membuat Taemin lemas sendiri jadinya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya duduk tenang disamping Taemin tapi matanya terfokus pada si pria tampan yang sedang duduk dibelakang kemudi lewat kaca tengah mobil. Caramel lembutnya berkilat senang. Dia tidak menyangka mereka akan bertemu secepat ini, padahal baru saja tadi siang Kyuhyun berharap dan malamnya langsung terkabul. Dia bisa bertemu dengan paman Kibum nya. Errr.. Sejak kapan Kibum jadi pamannya Kyuhyun?

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau Kibum memang tampan, dia punya mata hitam yang menghanyutkan, dia juga kaya, persis seperti yang Taemin katakan tadi. Kibum itu benar-benar paket lengkap.

Seringaian Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul kepermukaan. Satu rencana untuk Kibum baru saja datang padanya. Rencana yang akan menguntungkan bagi Kyuhyun tapi entahlah kalau bagi Kibum.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Karena aku senang kita bertemu lagi paman." Seringaian Kyuhyun dengan cepat berubah menjadi senyum lebar yang ditujukannya pada Kibum saat pria tampan itu balik menatapnya dari kaca.

"Hyung kenal pamamku?"

Kyuhyun berdecih dan menatap malas pada Taemin. Dia kan ingin berbicara dan mendengar suara berat paman Kibum nya tapi kenapa malah suara cempreng Taemin yang menyahut.

"Iya, aku kenal. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka paman yang kau ceritakan itu adalah paman Kibum."

"Memang apa yang dia ceritakan."

Mata caramel Kyuhyun berali fokus pada Kibum. Kalau tadi dia menatap malas pada Taemin, beda lagi kalau dengan Kibum. Mata caramel itu terlihat berbinar terang.

"Dia bilang paman itu... Hmmmph."

Dengan gerakan cepat Taemin segera membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. "Paman tidak boleh tau. Ini urusan orang manis." Ucap Taemin. Dia tidak ingin pamannya itu tau apa yang tadi dia dan Kyuhyun bicarakan. Bukannya takut kena marah atau apa, dia hanya tidak ingin pamannya itu besar kepala karena tadi Taemin memujinya.

Tidak ada tanggapan berarti dari Kibum. Mata kelamanya hanya menatap menyelidik pada Taemin. Dia curiga pasti Taemin sudah mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh tentangnya.

"Paman, kita mau kemana?" Satu pertanuaan lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun begitu dia bisa membebaskan diri dari bekapan maut Taemin. Matanya menatap keluar jendela mobil dan dia menyerngit bingung saat mendapati bahwa ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Lagipula rumahnya kan dekat dari sini jadi tidak mungkin mengambil waktu selama ini untuk sampai.

"Kita akan makan malam terlebih dahulu. Kalian tidak lapar?" Dapat Kibum dengar pekikan senang terdengar dari dua makhluk berisik dibelakangnya. Keduanya mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku ingin makan Jjangmyeon."

Kalau soal makan gratis Kyuhyun akan selalu menjadi yang pertama dengan Taemin dibelakangnya.

"Aku juga, paman. Kita peegi kerestoran makanan Korea saja."

Entah kenapa Kibum jadi merasa seperti supir sekarang, ditambah lagi dengan posisinya yang sangat pas. Dia duduk sedirian dijok depan belakang kemudi dan dua bocah dibelakangnya duduk tenang dikursi tengah seperti majikan.

Kibum menghela napas. "Hanya itu saja?"

Dua pasang kelerang bulat itu saling menatap. Setelahnya sebuah senyum lebar terpatri dibibir masing-masing dan keduanya berteriak bersamaan. "ICE CREAM."

Kibum menggeleng tegas. "Tidak ada."

"Kenapa tidak paman?" Rengekan khas anak-anak Taemin terdengar.

"Paman kan tadi bertanya dan kami juga sudah menjawabnya."

"Tapi kenapa malah tidak dikabulkan?"

"Seharusnya tadi paman tidak usah bertanya jika memang tidak mau menbelikan."

"Jangan memberi kami harapan palsu, paman."

Kyuhyun menyenggol pelan lengan Taemin kemudian berbisik ditelinganya dengan volume kecil. "Dari mana kau dapat kata-kata itu?"

"Aku menontonnya di TV."

Satu anggukan paham Kyuhyun berikan. Dia kembali duduk tegak dan menatap pada Kibum. "Paman pemberi harapan palsu." Tudingnya.

"Aku juga menontonnya di TV." Bisik Kyuhyun saat Taemin ikut bertanya.

Mata hitam Kibum melirik pada kaca diatasnya dan dia mendapati Kyuhyun dan Taemin yang menatap cemberut padanya. "Ini sudah malam dan kalian bisa sakit nantinya."

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Kyuhyin beesedekap diikuti oleh Taemin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Bilang saja paman pelit."

"Pamanmu itu memang pelit, sadis juga."

"Kenapa?"

"Pamanmu itu tidak ikhlas saat membelikanku Game, makanya dia meninggalkan barang-barangku begitu saja. Untung saja tidak hilang saat ku cari." Orang mana yang ikhlas jika uangnya disedot sebegitu banyak apalagi dipertemuan pertama mereka. Masih untung Kibum mau belikan. Kalau soal meninggalkan baranga, Kibum kan sudah bilang dia lupa salah Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengingatkannya.

Taemin mengangguk, diusapnya lengan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi prihatin, lagaknya sudah seperti orang dewasa saja. "Paman ku memang menyebalkan. Hyung yang sabar saja."

Dua bocah ini sepertinya benar-benar niat mengusik ketenangan Kibum. Padahal kata Taemin mereka baru bertemu hari ini tapi kenapa terlihat sangat dekat seperti teman lama? Bahkan saat mereka sampai direstoran dan saat menu pesan mereka sudah tersajipun, kedua bocah itu masih saja sibuk menyindir Kibum. Tidak ada bosan-bosannya sama sekali, Kibum saja sudah bosan mendengarnya. Telinganya jadi panas.

"Panas-panas seperti ini pasti akan menyenangkan jika sambil makan ice cream." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sendu, begitupun dengan mimik wajahnya saat menatap hidangan yang tersaji dimeja. Dia sedang berusaha menarik simpati Kibum sekarang.

"Jangan bodoh. Malam ini dingin bukan panas."

Sepertinya Kyuhyun salah strategi Keinginannya bukannya terkabul tapi malah dia yang disembur. Dikatai bodoh segala lagi. Kibum tidak tau saja kalau IQ nya itu diatas 130. Dia itu jenius bukan bodoh.

Kyuhyun tidak tau saja, bodoh dan jenius itu hanya beda tipis.

"Siapa yang bilang aku sedang bicara tentang cuaca? Aku sedang bicara tentang makannya." Jari Kyuhyun menunjuk bringas pada makanan-makanan yang masih menguarkan uap panas didepannya. Dia mendengus mengejek pada Kibum. "Dasar sok tau."

Untuk kedua kalinya Taemin kembali berlagak seperti orang dewasa dengan mengusap lengan Kyuhyun. "Pamanku memang begitu Hyung. Dia tidak tau cara menikmati makanan, apalagi yang manis-manis. Lidahnya itu pahit, sepahit hidupnya."

Dan perkataan Taemin itu semakin menorehkan rasa pahit dihidup Kibum. Pahit karena dia memiliki keponakan seperti Taemin.

Kedua bocah itu terus saja berbicara seolah-olah menganggap Kibum tidak ada disana. Seolah-olah Kibum tidak mendengar perkataan mereka.

Tidak tahan juga jika terus begini, telinganya jadi semakin panas. Lebih baik Kibum berikan saja apa yang mereka minta. Kalaupun nanti sakit, biar mereka saja yang tanggung sendiri. Kibum tidak urus.

"Pelayan."

Seseorang dengan baju khas pelayannya terlihat berjalan cepat kearah mereka. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Aku pesan dua ice cream cokelat."

Si pelayan tampak menyerngit bingung saat mendengar ada yang memesan ice cream dimalam yang dingin seperti ini. Tapi dia tetap mencatan pesanan itu dan berlalu pergi setelah Kibum menggeleng saat dia bertanya tentang pesanan lainnya.

"Woaaah. Paman memang baik."

"Benar, Hyung. Pamanku adalah yang terbaik."

Ck, cepat sekali berubahnya. Tadi mengejek Kibum sekarang malah memujinya. Apalagi saat ice creamnya datang, pujian untuk Kibum jadi semakin banyak ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi kekanak-kanakkan diwajah keduanya.

Kalau tadi Kibum merasa seperti supir, sekarang dia malah merasa seperti baby sister dari dua bocah ini.

Huft.

 **~TBC~**

 **Happy Kyuhyun Day XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Kibum menggeleng takjub.

Matanya menatap pada dua bocah beda umur dengan kelakuan mirip yang ada didepannya. Mereka masih sibuk dengan es krim cokelat ditangan masing-masing.

Dan ini sudah es krim yang kedua.

Kibum jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, sebenarnya terbuat dari apa perut dua bocah ini? Setelah makan dengan begitu banyaknya, sekarang malah ditambah dengan es krim. Tapi kenapa tubuh bocah-bocah itu masih saja tetap kurus. Kemana lari semua makanan yang tadi masuk?

"Sudah selesai?" Kibum bertanya dengan nada sarkasme miliknya sambil bersedekap dada.

Dua bocah didepannya ini cuma bisa nyengir, tak terlalu takut dengan tatapan tajam dan sindiran yang diarahkan Kibum. Yang penting mereka sudah mendapatkan es krim gratis, kalau urusan Kibum marah atau tidak, mereka mana urus.

"Hei bocah." Niatnya sih Kibum ingin memanggil Kyuhyun, tapi begitu kata bocah disebut keduanya langsung menoleh padanya bersamaan. Seharusnya tadi Kibum bilang 'bocah SMA' atau tidak 'bocah iblis' sepertinya juga cocok.

"Kau memanggil bocah yang mana, paman?" Taemin bertanya dengan ekpresi bingung. Pamannya ini sangat suka mengatainya bocah jadi Taemin pikir Kibum tadi memanggilnya. Tapi begitu dia melihat bahwa Kyuhyun ikut menengok, Taemin jadi bingung sendiri.

"Bukan kau, Taemin."

"Berarti paman memanggilku?" Nah, ini dia si bocah yang dimaksud Kibum tadi.

Tapi entah kenapa sekarang Kibum merasa statusnya bukan lagi paman dari satu keponakan, dia punya dua sekarang. Dan sialnya keduanya punya keahlian yang sama, menyusahkan hidup Kibum.

"Iya, kau. Apa kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, dahinya mengernyit dalam. Mencoba berpikir tentang sesuatu yang mungkin dia lupa. Tapi semakin lama dia berpikir, kepalanya jadi sakit sendiri. Kyuhyun itu bukan tipe pemikir -walaupun otaknya pintar, makanya dia suka bicara dan bertindak tanpa berpikir. "Memangnya apa yang kulupakan, paman?"

Kibum memutar bola matanya. "Kau bilang kau akan memberitahuku alasan kenapa kau menangis."

"Eihh, kenapa harus mengingat hal memalukan itu. Seharusnya kau melupakannya."

Dia juga inginnya begitu, tapi teriakan Kyuhyun saat dia mengantar bocah itu pulang selalu teringat olehnya, membuat Kibum jadi penasaran juga sebenarnya. Lagipula mana mungkin Kibum bisa lupa tentang sesuatu yang membuat dompetnya terkuras habis dalam satu hari. Mana dia dikatai orang tua mesum, brengsek dan yang paling parah bocah tengil ini menyebutnya pedofil.

Memang apa menariknya dari bocah tengil ini? Badannya saja hanya tinggal tulang dengan sedikit daging yang dilapisi kulit pucat. Tidak ada satupun yang menarik, kecuali wajah manisnya -Kibum harus akui yang satu itu.

"Kau mau menjawabnya atau tidak?" Kibum itu orang yang to the point, dia tidak suka basa-basi apalagi yang bertele-tele seperti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencibir. Malas sebenarnya membicarakan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti itu. Apalagi jika mengingat ciuman pertamanya yang sudah hilang.

"Siapa bilang aku menangis? Aku sedang kesal saat itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ini tipe orang yang jika sudah benar-benar kesal, maka tanpa bisa kutahan air mataku akan keluar. Jadi intinya aku tidak menangis, cuma kesal saja."

Kibum menggangguk saja. Tidak terlalu peduli juga sebenarnya. "Terserahlah. Jadi kenapa?" Dia tidak butuh penjelasan Kyuhyun, dia butuhnya jawaban yang pasti.

"Aku gagal menang saat main game." Kyuhyun berucap santai dengan wajah yang tak kalah santai.

Hening...

"Hanya karena itu?"

Ah, pelipis Kibum tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu. Gagal menang saat main game? Hah, yang benar saja.

"Ish. Jangan menyebut kata 'hanya', paman. Kau tidak tau betapa kesalnya aku saat sudah berada di level terakhir, sedang menyerang musuh bahkan hampir mengalahkannya tapi itu semua hancur begitu saja saat tiba-tiba layar PSP sialan itu berubah menjadi hitam. Usahaku selama ini sia-sia. Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan menang." Sifat gila Kyuhyun mulai keluar. Dia memukul-mukul meja dengan tangannya, tapi karena rasanya sakit jadi dia ganti dengan memukul-mukul sendok ke meja. Menimbulkan suara nyaring saat logam itu bersentuhan dengan meja kayu.

Pelipis Kibum jadi makin sakit sekarang ditambah lagi dengan telinganya yang berdengung nyaring karena aksi anarkis yang terpampang didepannya. Dia jadi menyesal bertanya. Sungguh. Dan lebih menyesalnya lagi, kenapa juga dia harus penasaran. Buang-buang waktunya saja.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku."

Siapa juga yang mau peduli dengan perasaan bocah labil yang bisa berubah-ubah dalam sekejap. Yang ada malah tambah membuat pusing kepala.

"Aku mengerti pesaanmu, Hyung."

Sepertinya memang ada. Taemin contohnya. Keponakan Kibum yang satu ini terlihat sangat prihatin pada nasib Kyuhyun, terbukti dengan dia yang mengusap-ngusap lengan partner barunya itu. Taemin sepertinya sangat suka mengusap lengan Kyuhyun, ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia begitu.

"Kau mengerti?"

Mengangguk semangat, tangan Taemin masih tetap bergerak mengelus lengan Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja. Aku pernah mengalaminya. Padahal aku sudah berhari-hari memainkan game itu dan aku juga sangat nerharap untuk bisa menang. Tapi begitu dilevel terakhir, saat aku sedang berusaha , tiba-tiba saja PSP ku mati. Kau tau apa yang kulakukan setelah itu, Hyung?" Kyuhyun menggelang. "Aku melempar PSP ku kedinding dengan keras hingga hancur berantakan. Dan aku menangis meraung setelahnya."

Oh. Kibum mengerti sekarang alasan kenapa dulu dia mendapati kamar Taemin yang berantakan sama seperti si pemilik kamar yang tak kalah menyedihkannya.

Taemin meringis dibagian terakhir ceritanya, dia tidak yakin bagian menangis meraung itu harus diceritakan atau tidak. Tapi sayangnya, kerja mulutnya lebih cepat dari pada otak kecilnya. Dia keceplosan bicara, jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Kyuhyun sendiri, karena tadi dia melihat Taemin meringis dia jadi ikut-ikutan, dengan alasan yang berbeda tentu saja. Dia baru tau bahwa bocah SD ini lebih anarkis darinya. Sekesal apapun Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan berani melempar PSP nya hingga hancur. Bagaimana pun itu adalah Soulmate nya. Lagipula jika di menghancurkannya Kyuhyun juga yang akan rugi. Dia tidak bisa main game lagi, tidak bisa minta dibelikan yang baru juga karena Papa nya yang pelit itu pasti tidak akan memberikan. Bahkan walau Kyuhyun menangis meraung seperti Taemin atau merengek pun percuma, tidak akan dapat. Kan tadi dia sudah bilang, Papa nya itu PELIT.

"Oh iya, paman." Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kyuhyun kembali cerah saat sesuatu melintas diotaknya. Kemudian dia bersedekap dada, menirukan gaya Kibum tadi. "Apa kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu?"

Nah, sekarang giliran Kibum yang kebingungan. Walaupun tidak terlalu kentara karena wajah datarnya yang memang sudah permanen, tapi dari dahinya yang sedikit berkerut bisa menunjukkan kebingungannya. Dia benar-benar lupa yang dimaksud oleh bocah SMA ini. Sepertinya sifat pelupa Kyuhyun tadi menular padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Jangan bilang paman lupa." Itu memang kenyataan, Kibum tidak bisa membantahnya. Tapi akan memalukan jika dia mengakuinya juga, jadi Kibum memilih diam saja.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya seperti yang dilakukan sebelumnya -ingat, dia kan sedang meniru Kibum. "Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan tentang taruhan yang kita buat. Atau kau sengaja lupa karena aku menang, kan?"

Taruhan?

Ah, taruhan yang itu. Kibum baru ingat jika mereka memang bertaruh, pertaruhan sepihak sebenarnya. Jika mereka bertemu lagi maka Kyuhyun menang.

Aish. Kenapa mendadak perasaan Kibum tidak enak. Kenapa juga Kyuhyun harus mengingatnya, Kibum saja sudah lupa. Padahal selama sepuluh hari ini dia sudah berpikir tidak akan bertemu Kyuhyun lagi, dia pikir dia sudah menang dan tidak perlu mendengar taruhan dari Kyuhyun yang pastinya akan membuatnya repot dan susah. Tapi karena Kibum ini lelaki sejati, jadi dia harus menepati perkataannya.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu?"

"Tapi sebelum itu berikan ponselmu padaku, paman."

"Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja. Kau akan tau nanti."

Kibum mendecak. Bocah ini banyak sekali maunya. Dia merutuk dalam hati tapi tetap saja tangannya menyerahkan ponsel mahal itu ketangan Kyuhyun yang terulur.

Kibum dan Taemin hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang memencet layar handphone Kibum. Dia tersenyum senang saat mendengar lagu Don't Don milik Super Junior dari ponsel miliknya sendiri. Kyuhyun suka lagu itu, music nya keras dan menghentak. Sesuai dengan kepribadiannnya yang keras kepala dan suka membentak. Bukan kepribadian yang bagus sebenarnya, tapi Kyuhyun tetap saja bangga.

"Ini adalah nomor ponselku. Aku sudah punya nomor ponselmu jadi kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku, paman."

Kibum baru sadar dia sudah terjebak. Memberikan nomer ponselnya sama saja dengan membiarkan Kyuhyun semakin bebas mengganggu hidupnya. Dia yakin setelah ini bocah itu pasti akan sering menerornya lewat telepon ataupun SMS. Kibum jadi berpikir untuk ganti nomor setelah ini.

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya sekarang?" Tapi sebelum itu dia harus menuntaskan urusan kalah taruhannya dengan bocah ini dulu.

Untuk kedua kalinya Kibum melihat senyum aneh itu kembali terpampang diwajah Kyuhyun, kali ini bahkan lebih aneh lagi.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti."

Kan, kan, kan.

Ini persis seperti kalimat yang Kibum dengar dari Kyuhyun disaat pertemuan pertama mereka. "Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan nanti? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja."

"Eits, tidak akan menyenangkan jika aku mengataknnya sekarang, paman. Aku akan bilang saat aku benar-benar butuh. Lagipula aku kan sudah punya nomer ponselmu jadi aku bisa menghubungimu kapanpun. Itu tak masalah buatku."

Tapi itu masalah buat Kibum. Semakin lama Kyuhyun mengatakan apa maunya, maka semakin lama juga Kibum harus berurusan dengan bocah setan satu ini. Dan akan semakin terganggu juga ketenangan hidupnya gara-gara Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya Kibum benar-benar harus mengganti nomer ponselnya segera.

"Janga coba-coba untuk menghilang dariku apalagi mengganti nomor ponselmu, paman. Laki-laki itu harus selalu menepati janji, itu kata ibuku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada memperingati. Dia kembali mengucapkan perkataan yang dia dengar dari ibunya pada Kibum. Seolah menegaskan pada Kibum bahwa dia harus jadi laki-laki yang bertanggungjawab.

Apa bocah ini punya kekuatan khusus? Jangan-jangan dia mendapatkan bisikan dari setan lainnya hingga dia bisa tau apa yang Kibum pikirkan. Atau Kibum yang mengucapkannya terlalu keras didalam hati?

Kewaspadaan Kibum pada bocah ini tiba-tiba saja meningkat dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Percayalah. Surga bagi para pelajar adalah pada saat mereka libur, pada saat jam kosong ataupun saat guru mereka tidak masuk karena suatu hal. Satu per satu tali pengekang bernama peraturan yang selama ini mengekang mereka akan terlepas begitu saja. Membuat mereka mengeluarkan sifat mereka yang sebenarnya.

Remaja-remaja labil pembuat onar.

"Jiyong, lempar yang kencang."

Sebuah gulungan kertas dengan ukuran yang cukup besar melayang tinggi. Melewati kepala beberapa murid hingga akhirnya mendarat tepat dikepala murid lainnya diujung sana.

Tepat sasaran.

Membuahkan pekikan sakit sekaligus makian ditambah dengan berbagai umpatan kepada si pelaku.

Si korban mendesis kesal, dipungutnya gulungan kertas itu kembali. Dia menyambar buku yang ada dimeja didekatnya, entah itu milik siapa dia tidak tau dan tidak mau tau juga. Kemudian dirobeknya bagian tengah buku dan disatukannya dengan gulungan kertas yang sudah ada, membuatnya menjadi semakin besar dan berat.

Dengan seulas senyum miring dibibir, dia bersiap melempar. "Mati kau."

Buagh

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah melemparku, sialan."

Oops. Salah sasaran ternyata.

Niatnya sih dia ingin melempar pada si pelaku yang bernama Jiyong, tapi ternyata gulungan kertasnya lebih tertarik pada orang disebelah Jiyong -seseorang yang tadi menyuruh Jiyong untuk melempar.

Hukum karma itu masih berlaku ternyata. Walaupun bukan dia yang melempar, tapi kan dia yang memberi arahan. Jadi ya mau bagaimana lagi.

Mengangkat bahu tak peduli, dia nyengir setelahnya. "Sorry, Niel. Sepertinya kertas-kertas itu lebih menyukaimu. Buktinya dia menembakmu, kau terima saja cintanya."

Suara gelak tawa membahana terdengar menyahuti gurauan itu. Mereka berteriak serempak menyuruh Niel untuk menerima cinta si kertas.

"Kubalas kau, sialan."

Keadaan dikelas itu mulai ricuh saat Niel balas melempar. Dan terjadilah perang lemapar kertas disana. Bahkan anak-anak yang tadi hanya menyaksikan pun kini ikut turun tangan dan melempar siapapun yang ada disekitar mereka. Meja dan kursi kini sudah tergeletak dengan menyedihkannya dilantai akibat tersenggol oleh para murid yang berlarian kesana kemari.

"Mereka benar-benar gila."

Seorang namja manis mengeluarkan komentarnya. Dia berdiri didekat dua orang namja lainnya yang kini sedang sibuk dengan benda persegi ditangan masing-masing yang kini mengelurkan backsound peperangan. Dia cukup takjub dengan kelakuan teman-teman sekelasnya. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia izin ketolilet, tapi begitu kembali kelasnya yang tadi 'lumayan' rapi sekarang berakhir mengenaskan.

"Semua orang juga sudah tau itu." Salah satu dari dua namja itu ikut berkomentar tapi matanya tak mau lepas dari PSP ditangan.

"Daripada memperhatikan mereka, lebih baik kau duduk, Ming."

Ming -Sungmin mengangguk. Itu usulan yang bagus. Dia berjalan kearah bangku yang ada didepan keduanya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk duduk. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak sadar bahwa ada kaki lain dibawah meja yangsedang berusaha menggeser bangku miliknya. Jadi saat dia mau duduk, bukannya bertemu dengan kursi, pantat montoknya malah berciuman keras dengan lantai.

Sungmin mengerang sakit. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca mantra yang sekiranya bisa menghilangkan sakit dibokongnya, sambil tangannya mengusap-usap bagian yang sakit. Aset berharganya baru saja rusak dihantam lantai sialan ini. Untung saja tidak ada yang memperhatikan, kalau tidak kan dia juga yang malu.

Mata rubah Sungmin beralih menatap dua namja yang kini memasang wajah terkejut mereka. Tapi dia yakin salah satu dari mereka pasti pelakunya. Matanya menajam seolah bisa mengeluarkan kobaran api berwarna hitam dari sana seperti serial manga dari negara sebelah.

"Yak! Changmin. Kenapa kau melakukan itu. Kan kasihan Sungmin jadinya."

Si empunya nama yang disebut menjadi panik seketika. Apalagi saat Sungmin menatap tepat kematanya. Dia menelan ludah gugup. "Bu-bukan aku, sungguh. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Sungmin. Aku kan temanmu, tak mungkin melakukan itu. Percayalah padaku." Dan semakin gugup saat Sungmin makin menatap tajam padanya. "Yak! Kyuhyun, jangan memfitnahku."

Changmin mulai takut. Serius. Sungmin itu, walau wajahnya manis dan tubuhnya kecil tapi kekuatannya luar biasa mematikan. Dia itu ahli beladiri. Bahkan dengan tubuh kecilnya dia bisa mengalahkan lima orang berbadan besar sekaligus, Changmin pernah melihatnya langsung. Karena itulah dia takut sekarang, Changmin tidak mau kena amukan kelinci rabies itu dan bernasib sama dengan mereka, dia masih sayang wajah pas-pasannya. Yang berbadan besar saja bisa K.O apalagi dia yang badannya boleh saja tinggi tapi tubuhnya kurus begini.

"Tu-tunggu, Sungmin. Aku tidak bersalah."

Dan terjadilah aksi kekerasan dikelas itu. Changmin terus saja berbicara, mengatakan bahwa bukan dia yang melakukannya. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak bergeming, dia terus saja melayangkan bogem mentahya pada Changmin. Dan parahnya lagi, para orang gila dikelas itu bukannya melerai tapi malah memberikan yel-yel semangat untuk Sungmin. Benar-benar mereka itu.

Bagi adik-adik sekalian, adegan ini hanya dilakukan oleh orang gila profesional terlatih. Tidak untuk ditiru. Ingat itu.

Saat semua orang sedang sibuk dengan pertarungan dua Min, si pelaku sebenarnya kini justru sedang tertawa lebar. Beruntung mereka semua sedang ribut jadi tidak ada yang mendengar tawanya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sedikit kasihan pada Changmin, tapi dia juga tidak mau cari mati dengan membantunya dan menjadi sasaran empuk Sungmin berikutnya.

"Maafkan aku ,Chwang." Mulutnya mengatakan maaf tapi bibirnya justru tersenyum. "Kau teman yang baik. Aku akan berdoa semoga kau selamat."

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"A-akh. Pelan-pelan."

"Makanya jangan banyak bergerak."

Setelah adegan penganiayaan yang membuat wajah Changmin tak layak untuk dilihat itu, mereka memutusakan untuk pergi ke kantin saja, kebetulan lonceng istirahat sudah berbunyi. Mereka butuh makan untuk mengisi tenaga, khususnya untuk Sungmin yang tenaganya sudah habis untuk menghajar Changmin dan Changmin juga butuh tenaga setelah berteriak keras-keras minta ampun.

Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk dimeja kantin didekat dinding. Makanan mereka sudah habis sedari tadi. Sekarang mereka sedang sibuk mengobati luka diwajah Changmin. Sungmin sedang membantu mengompres lebam yang tadi dia buat, sedang Kyuhyun membantu dengan cara memperhatikan keduanya dan memasang wajah prihatin saat Changmin berteriak kesakitan. Wajah pas-pasan Changmin kini sudah menghilang, berganti dengan wajah menyedihkan.

Bosan juga memperhatikan mereka lama-lama.

Kyuhyun menyeruput bubble tea miliknya yang tinggal separuh. Tanggannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan handphone nya. Kyuhyun menimang-nimang sebentar, memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa bosan. Kemudian dia ingat bahwa dia punya nomor Kibum, jadi Kyuhyun putuskan dia akan mengganggu Kibum saja. Dia mencara nama 'Paman Kibum' didaftar kontak, begitu ketemu dia langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengklik ikon pesan.

 ** _'Paman.'_**

Cukup satu kata dulu, anggap saja pemanasan. Nanti kalau dibalas, baru Kyuhyun akan buat lebih panjang lagi. Dia kurang yakin juga sebenarnya apa Paman Kibum nya akan membalas atau tidak -sekarang Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Kibum sebagai pamannya sendiri. Tapi kalau belum dicoba tidak akan tau hasilnya, kan?

Mata caramel Kyuhyun melotot menatap pada layar ponselnya. Terus melotot hingga rasanya mata bulat itu akan menggelinding keluar saking lebarnya dia melotot. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar ditanggannya, tanda ada pesan masuk. Begitu dia melihatnya, ternyata itu balasan dari Paman Kibum. Wah, sms Kyuhyun dibalas ternyata. Jadi dengan semangat dia membukanya.

 _ **'?'**_ Kyuhyun melongo melihat balasan yang aneh itu. Apa maksudanya ini? Kyuhyun baru tau ada balasan sms sejenis ini, atau mungkin ini jenis baru.

Butuh satu menit bagi Kyuhyun untuk memahami isi pesan itu. Dia pikir mungkin maksudnya Kibum ingin bertanya ada apa. Ck. Selain irit bicara dan irit eskpresi, Kibum juga irit dalam hal mengetik ternyata.

 _ **'Paman sedang apa?'**_ Ini pertanyaan klise dalam memulai percakapan.

 ** _'Bekerja.'_** Dan ini jawaban yang sama klisenya. Tapi setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada yang pertama.

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan Kibum yang bisa dibilang normal. Dengan percaya dirinya dia membalas. _**'Paman tidak ingin bertanya aku sedang apa?'**_

hany butuh beberapa detik untuk balasan selanjutnya. ** _'Tidak.'_**

 _ **"Ck. Kejam sekali."**_ Kyuhyun manyun. Seharusnya kan Kibum bisa sedikit berbasa-basi, jangan terlalu jujur juga. Kalau seperti ini kan Kyuhyun kesal jadinya.

 ** _'Aku sedang bosan, paman.'_** Kalau Kibum tidak mau bertanya, Kyuhyun saja yang beritahu kalau begitu.

 ** _'Jangan ganggu aku kalau begitu.'_ ** Ya, kali ini balasan memang panjang, tapi sama kejamnya dengan yang tadi.

 _ **'Aku tidak sedang mengganggu paman. Hanya ingin menyapa saja.'**_ Sekalian menghilangkan rasa bosan. Kyuhyun menyambung dalam hati. Kalau dia bikang begitu pada Kibum, nanti pamannya itu marah karena menganggap Kyuhyun tidak serius menyapanya. Terus taruhan mereka dibatalkan dan Kyuhyun jadi tidak dapat apa-apa. Mana mau dia.

 _ **'Terserah.'**_

Hah. Kalau seperti ini terus, Kyuhyun tidak tau harus bilang apa lagi. Percakapan itukan seharusnya dari dua belah pihak, tapi ini hanya dari pihak Kyuhyun saja. Dia kan jadi mati kutu lama-lama. Apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi sekarang?

Kyuhyun berpikir keras. Caramelnya menatap keselilingnya, kemudian berhenti pada jam dinding yang menggantung diatas sana. Benar juga, sekarang kan sudah jam makan siang, Paman Kibumnya sudah makan atau belum ya.

Dengan pemikirannya itu, Kyuhyun mulai lagi acara mengetiknya. **_'Aku baru saja makan. Paman sudah makan?.'_**

 _ **'Belum.'**_

 ** _'Eih, tidak boleh begitu, paman. Makan itu penting, kalau tidak nanti paman bisa sakit karena terlalu sibuk bekerja.'_**

 _ **'Hn.'**_

Aih. Kyuhyun dicueki. Sudah susah payah mengetik panjang-panjang tapi hanya dibalas dengan dua huruf yang tidak ada maknanya sama sekali. Untung Kyuhyun sabar, kalau tidak sudah dibantingnya ponsel ini sedari tadi. Kalau ponselnya serius dibanting kan Kyuhyun juga yang rugi, nanti ponselnya rusak, dia tidak punya ponsel lagi kalau begitu.

 ** _'Paman harus makan.'_**

 ** _'Nanti.'_**

 ** _'Terserah paman sajalah. Nanti kalau paman ingin makan, telepon aku saja. Aku siap untuk menemani.'_**

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar membaca ulang pesannya yang baru terkirim. Ini dia tujuan utamanya mengirimi Kibum pesan. Dia ingin bersikap baik didepan paman Kibum, siapa tau Kibum sungguh akan mengajaknya makan direstoran mahal seperti tempo hari. Makanan disana enak, apalagi es krim nya. Kyuhyun suka, apalagi jika gratis Kyuhyun lebih suka lagi.

Hitung-hitung hemat uang jajan.

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

Makasih buat readers yang udah nge review , fav dan follow. Kalian bikin semangat buat ngetik lagi.

Curhat dikit boleh kan ya?

Aku begadang berhari-hari buat nyelesai'in fanfic-fanfic ini XD

Abis ide nya ngalir lancar banget pas tengah malam. Jadi mau ngga mau ya begadang :'D Untung aja lagi libur karena udah kelar UN jadi bisa bangun lebih siang. Hahaha

Seperti biasa...

See you next time


End file.
